Issues Tornadic AU
by FiraFlame
Summary: Teri takes a ride on the wild side with a tornado and it turns into a nightmare. COMPLETE.


**Tornadic.**

_An Issues Short!_

_

* * *

_

The summer air was thick and heavy this year. Abnormal humidity had swept over the land, giving everybody a good reason to go out and purchase an Air Conditioner. One female Saiya-Elf on the other hand had it easy when it came to keeping herself cool. Being an elementalist had it's kicks. Not only could she prevent the moisture filled air from penetrating her home, but she could control it, condense it and throw it towards people she felt slightly aggravated with at the moment.

One day the woman felt rather lazy with her skills and decided instead of keeping the humidity away from herself, she'd get away from the humidity. The only place she knew that wouldn't be icy cold was high up in the atmosphere, above the clouds. It might be a bit windy, but it'd be comfortable at the least. Taking a book with her, she traveled up, above the clouds, and comfortably hovered there in the sky for a good portion of the day. The bright sun reflecting off the hazy clouds brought warmth, and luckily enough for her; elven skin does not burn.

Later in the day, Teri had finished her book and safely transported it home, so she decided to go traveling along the cloudy landscape. Dipping in and out of the clouds, the changes in temperature and moisture began to get to her head; developing a headache. So instead she casually flew above the clouds, her long chocolate hair flapping behind her.

Suddenly, in the distance, a large mound was climbing over the hazy layer of cloud. Near the center, the cloud was growing dark and lightning flashed inside of it. A storm cloud? It was developing awfully fast. Speeding towards it, a rush of chilled air blew past her. A cold front. It was mixing in with the warm air surrounding the land she lived and they were clashing violently. A terrible line of storms would develop from this, perhaps very severe. If the Saiya-Elf was lucky, maybe a tornado.

"_Wait, a tornado is bad, it could hurt people." _Teri pondered, stopping in mid-flight. "_Well, maybe if I keep it away from towns and farms, and anything else... then I can have some fun."_

With that, she dived through the developing clouds and broke through below them, slammed with fierce winds and stinging rain. She had not expected this, though she should have. Her clothes were soaking through and she was already quite cold in her wet clothing. Lightning flashed behind her, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to rise. Chills ran down her spine, as she knew what danger she was being here. The strong winds knocked her off her balance and she was sent back a few hundred feet. Stabilizing herself, she wiped her face clear of rain water. She looked up, to the clouds above her, and found them to be circling, reminding her much of a cinnamon bun. A tornado. Her lips contorted into a plotting grin. Soon, the winds were growing so strong that Teri had trouble keeping herself from falling into the rotation. Something hard struck her between the eyes, then on the shoulder. Pretty quickly she was engulfed with small white pellets. Catching one, she realized it was hail, the number one symptom of a twister.

The rotating clouds stretched from their birth into a cylinder-like shape, dust and loose rocks on the ground gathering in a ring below it, ready to meet their commanding master. They reached up, and mixed in with the swirling clouds and became a stew of dirt and cloud, rotating violently. Teri let out a whoop of excitement as she let herself fall into the spinning winds. Whipped around once, twice, thrice, almost four times before she fell into the twister. Clenching her eyes shut, she kept them free of dust, until she met the core. Here, she spun, but the dust was so contained in the shell she could open her eyes. It was beautiful. She looked up, she could see right up to the sky above the clouds. It was spinning, but it was the sky, or, was she the one that was spinning. Indeed, she spun, and she closed her eyes again as she felt herself growing dizzy and nauseous.

Teri pushed herself out of the tornado again, holding onto herself so she did not spin with it once more. She shook her head to rid herself of the sickening feeling she was getting, and surveyed the area. The tornado was not moving very fast across the plain, and there was not a town for probably thirty miles, nor a farm either. Just a vast forest and the occasional abandoned field. Pleased with the extra play time, she tossed herself back into the funnel, spinning along with a laugh. Debris flew around her, far from her body, some whizzing by at alarming speeds. But she had no fear. She through her arms out, mixing in with her whipping hair, and she did a little dance. This was very much the highlight of her day. Not only did the humidity disappear, but she got to go for a little ride too.

It was while she was enjoying her moment, that something struck her on her side, just below her ribs. Pain ripped through her and she let out a yelp. Looking down, wincing when she discovered she could not bend her abdomen, she found a wooden fence picket through her side, blood dripping out the other side and joining her in the wind dance.

She fell out of the tornado, pushing herself with her ki, and she landed a short distance away where the wind wasn't as strong. The twister roared behind her as she knelt on the ground, grasping the splintering wood. Jerking it out of her side, she cried out, blood spilling from the opening. There was a very defined hole in her shirt and side. She held it gingerly, fishing in her pocket for anything that might be able to stop the blood from flowing. She found a bandanna she usually used to hold back her hair, and she stuffed it into the gash, biting her lip as the pain split through her again. Finding the blood had slowed, she pulled her cellular phone from her other pocket. She text messaged both her sister and friend, hoping they would get it soon, and returned it to her pocket.

Looking behind her, the tornado raged on across a field and towards a busy highway. Teri raised her hand, and concentrated her ki on the funnel, and it quickly dispersed, leaving a gaping hole in the clouds above. The lose of blood had already left her very weak, and this and drained the rest of her energy. She fell into the tall grasses and the world went dark around her.

"Smart, Teri, real smart."

The Saiya-elf glared through half open eyes towards the figure above her. She couldn't make them out very well, but the blob of blue and purple made it real easy to guess who it was. Teri rolled over on her bedsheets and raised the one finger salute towards her.

"Is that the kind of thanks I get?" Melissa scowled. "I rush out to the middle of bum-fucked Egypt when I get something along the lines of 'omg I'm dying, come save me' and you flick me off?"

"She didn't say she was dying, just hurt." Keeren glared from the foot of the bed. "But seriously Teri, what the fuck did you do? Pick a fight with a bull?"

"Or a fork?" Melissa added.

"Or a Tornado?" Teri groaned through her pillows. The two woman around her raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"So, what the fuck, you randomly made a tornado to go have a fight with it?" Said Melissa.

"Even though it could have hurt tons of people, including yourself?" Keeren hissed, gripping the board at the end of the bed. Teri rolled onto her back and kicked at the Saiya-jin's fingers.

"No, I _found_ a tornado, and went for a ride. I didn't expect to get hurt."

"Well, 'knock-knock,' dip-shit!" Keeren swatted at Teri's feet. "You're dealing with almost a hundred and fifty miles an hour of wind and debris, it's not exactly going to give you hugs and cookies."

"But it was still cool...!" Teri sat up, not surprised when she found her side free of injury. Her sister, Melissa, did have healing skills. She sighed and looked up at Melissa. "So, uh, thanks?"

"...aaaaaand?"

"Uhg, I'm sorry I was stupid and got myself hurt and made you get off your lazy ass to come get me and waste your time. Y'happy?"

"Not really." Melissa shrugged, going to leave the room. "But next time you go on a little adventure like that, take some Sensu beans with you, or something. Don't be a fuck-head." She left the room, with Keeren following.

Teri watched them leave, and then ran a hand through her hair, pulling a leaf from it. She glared at the leaf, and it went up in flames.

"That's not very respectful to the trees, you know."

Teri looked up to find the elven prince, Legolas, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah well, the tree was probably half destroyed by the tornado anyways." Teri shrugged, throwing herself back onto the bedsheets, curling up in them. She winced suddenly as a sharp pain came from her side. Did her sister not heal it completely? Pulling up her shirt, she found a handful of slivers embedded into her skin. Groaning, she searched in her bedside drawer for a pair of tweezers, and embarked on the task of carefully picking them all out.

* * *

_Wow, I actually finished a short! XD I like this one. It could be better, but what do you expect from random inspiration while traveling? Bwahahaha._

_July 23, 2005_

_Fira Flame_


End file.
